


Respect for your teacher, ha.

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Kai didn't want to teach him magic, and this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect for your teacher, ha.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #19 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - 18, Soren - 17, Ronan - 15 

  


  


Kai was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the playroom, bent over a puzzle he was helping Ronan with when Soren walked in. He barely spared him a glance, more focused on figuring out where the little cloud/mist/snow thing went.

What the hell was he even looking at?

"Hey Kai, think fast!"

His head jerked up in time to see Soren flick a tiny ball of flame at him; a split second later, an ice marble was dropping to the floor with a clunk.

"Dick."

Soren grinned, sitting next to Ronan and pulling the other boy into his lap. Ronan tilted his head back to pout at him.

"That was mean."

"I'm keeping him on his toes."

"You're a troll."

That last came from Kai, who was eyeing Soren like he was sure he meant his brother harm. Soren shrugged.

"What can I say, I get bored."

Kai rolled his eyes, shifting his attention back to the puzzle before adding suddenly:

"Don't throw Fire in the house, Mabry won't appreciate you burning the place down. There's a magic practice room, you know."

Soren snickered, cuddling Ronan with one arm while reaching out with the other to sort through the pieces next to them.

"Hey Ronan, you should check him for a fever. Kai's following rules he didn't make up himself."

Ronan shook his head with a small sigh of exasperation.

"Just stop. He's right, spell flinging either belongs in there or outside. We're guests, you know."

"Ruin all my fun." Soren teased, kissing his hair. "But okay, next time I'll try and light him up _outside_."

"Soren!"

A snort escaped Kai as he finally pressed the piece he was holding into place.

"Try it and I'll turn you into a popsicle."

"I'll dye your hair neon purple while you sleep."

"As if you could get close enough."

"Kai! Stop rising to his bait." Ronan twisted around to poke his boyfriend in the chest. "And you stop baiting him!"

It was Soren's turn to pout, but only for a second before he nodded. "Sorry."

Ronan seemed to accept this and squirmed back around, grabbing another piece of the puzzle before trying to decide where it belonged. Kai looked the two of them over thoughtfully. While Soren drove him up a wall more often than not, at least he was good for his brother.

Well, mostly.

"I still think you're a thug."

" _Kai!_ "


End file.
